Vehicles today typically have devices such as doors, hatches, or tailgates that open in a single direction. However, in some vehicles these devices are capable of opening in multiple directions. In regard to tailgates, it has become increasingly common to construct a tailgate having the ability to open in more than one direction, such as a drop down mode seen on many pickup trucks, as well as a swing open mode where the tailgate can pivot about two hinges located on one side of the tailgate. These multiple directional doors or tailgates typically require complex hinge systems which allow the door or tailgate to move in multiple directions. Certain hinges must be capable of performing a pivoting function, while at the same time having the ability to detach a portion of the tailgate from the vehicle. These complex hinge systems can be time consuming to install and manufacture.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a less complex latch device that is capable of allowing a vehicle door or tailgate to pivot in multiple directions.